1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of producing a magnetic recording element such as a video tape, an audio tape, a tape for an electronic computer, a magnetic sheet, an instrumentation tape, etc., and, in particular, to a process of producing a magnetic recording element having provided thereon a subbing layer which provides excellent adhesion of the magnetic layer to the support and which does not cause blocking at the edges of a wide roll during production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most supports of recently developed magnetic recording elements comprise polyethylene terephthalate. Polyethylene terephthalate has strong resistance to organic solvents and excellent mechanical strength because of biaxial stretching and crystallization to a high degree. However, it is required in magnetic recording elements obtained by coating a dispersion of ferromagnetic particles in a binder onto such a support that the support strongly adhere to the magnetic layer. For this purpose, various devices have been made.
With respect to subbing methods, there are known methods as are described in Japanese Patent Publications 22071/72 and 10243/74, Japanese Patent Applications (OPI) 46406/74, 46407/74, 32905/75, 32906/75 and 32907/75, etc. However, while these methods are good at some points they are not good at other points and do not provide satisfactory subbing agents.